


are you gonna die today?

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends, Injury, Junsu (Lost in Translation) & Kang Dongho | D.Min are Brothers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Superhero Ahn Jaewon | Wyld, Supervillain Junsu (Lost in Translation), far less angsty than the title makes it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: When Jun finds Inferno's torn-up body lying on his balcony, he has two thoughts in perfect tandem.The first is that Inferno broke his fucking flowerpots.The second is that one of Seoul's number-one heroes is currently lying on the balcony of one of its number-one villains.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu, Junsu & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	are you gonna die today?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekhyunsmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunsmoles/gifts), [JamlessGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/gifts).



When Jun finds Inferno's torn-up body lying on his balcony, he has two thoughts in perfect tandem.

The first is that Inferno broke his fucking flowerpots.

The second is that one of Seoul's number-one heroes is currently lying on the balcony of one of its number-one villains.

Now, logically, Jun should kill Inferno here and now. But _god_ , he looks tiny like this - suit torn to shreds, red hair caked with darker blood - and as Jun stands in his doorway, unsure of what to do, a light groan floats through the air.

The bastard's trying to get up.

"Lie back down," Jun snaps, all but shoving Inferno onto the tile. " _Don't move_. I'm going to get bandages."

Inferno stares up at him with his eye that isn't swollen shut, and Jun ducks back into his apartment before he can second-guess himself.

Black Ice, treating Inferno's wounds? What has the world come to?

Eh. It could be worse.

(looking at you, Dongho.)

Inferno, thankfully, hasn't moved when Jun returns, a washcloth and bandages in his hand. He starts by cleaning the blood off the hero's face, though more trickles from cuts on his forehead and cheeks as he does.

"What," Jun snaps, catching Inferno's stare. "Did you lose a fight with a window or something?"

"Why... are you helping me?"

Inferno's voice is small, trembling, and it sends a pang of _something_ through Jun's chest. 

"...because if you die on my property, I'm legally responsible, you dumbfuck. Speaking of, did you have to break my pots?"

His gaze flits to the horizon, where strikes of lightning occasionally rain down, and he exhales, long and slow.

"...my dumbass brother is probably over there," he mutters, washcloth shifting to Inferno's arms. "Dumbfuck doesn't know when to lay low."

Undercover-villain-turned-hero his ass. 

Dongho's always been a self-righteous prick, and nothing's going to change that.

"Your brother?" Inferno gasps, and Jun nods, pulling at a tear in the superhero's suit.

"Did you get impaled?"

"...maybe..."

Jun sighs, raising his hand. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

He presses his freezing hand to Inferno's side-

and the hero _howls_.

He thrashes in Jun's grip, broken fragments of words spilling over his lips as Jun works the building fragment out of his gut, and when it pops out, it's not a moment too soon.

The dried blood steams on his skin, and Jun shakes his head, reaching up to tap Inferno's cheek. "Hey. _Hey, Inferno_. You're burning yourself up."

"Jaewon," the hero wheezes, and Jun blinks, thrown for a loop.

"What?"

"My name," Inferno gasps, eyelid flickering with exhaustion. "...'s Jaewon."

"...well, Jaewon, you need to stop steaming like an asthmatic kettle."

Jaewon's eye slides shut, and Jun rolls his eyes, hefting the hero into his arms.

"God, you fucking idiot... you and Dongho are really just two peas in a pod, huh?"

He can already hear Nari screaming at him for the metaphor, but Nari still thinks that MARSHMELL-O are the hottest shit since the sun, so she doesn't have a leg to stand on.

He puts a sheet over his couch and places Jaewon on top of it, opting to begin the long and arduous process of bandaging all the wounds on Jaewon's body.

Nobody's allowed to kill this fucker but him.

* * *

Once he's done bandaging Jaewon's wounds, he stands, retreating to his bedroom before he pulls out his phone. 

He taps on a familiar contact, and the phone rings once, twice, thrice before Dongho's voice pierces the air.

_"Jun?"_

"I've got one of your dumbasses," Jun snaps, and Dongho sighs.

_"They're not my- which one?"_

"The red-haired one."

_"Fuck. I actually like that one."_

"I don't. He broke my flowerpots."

_"You make ice from your hands."_

"Your point?"

_"Why do you own flowers in the first place?"_

"...that doesn't matter. Come collect your dumbass before I choke him in his sleep."

_"Fine. Can you give me two hours?"_

"You have thirty minutes."

_"You live an hour away."_

"Well, you'd better go fast then."

_"I'll be there in an hour. If he's dead, I'll return the favor."_

"Wow, are you trying to be scary?"

_"Is it working?"_

"I once saw you play DDR until you threw up. Haven't been scared since."

_"God, you suck."_

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

When he returns to his living room, Jaewon's awake, one eye wide and the other swollen to a thin slit.

With his domino burned off, Jun can see him in full - the bruises mottling his face, the cuts streaking over pale skin - and he exhales, taking a seat on the chair opposite him.

"Where am I?" Jaewon asks, voice steadier now than it was before.

"You crashed into my balcony," Jun simply replies. "You broke all my flowerpots."

"...I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have broken my flowerpots."

"I'm-"

"Say you're sorry again, and I'll kick you in the teeth."

Jaewon shuts up.

"Do you always disclose your secret identity to strangers whose balconies you crash into?" Jun asks, gaze drifting to the shattered remains of his garden.

He was _finally getting things to grow_ , too.

"Ah-"

"Jaewon," Jun states, and the young man pales. "Yeah, that was a dumb move."

"...are you going to kill me?"

"In my apartment?" Jun asks, and Jaewon nods. "No. Blood stains are hell to get out of clothes."

He'd definitely know. 

Jaewon only looks marginally more comforted by this, actually.

"I called your friend," Jun states, and Jaewon blinks, bewildered.

"Who?"

"Dongho."

"How-"

"Never question it."

They sit in amicable silence until a knock rings through the air, and Jun rolls his eyes. 

"That would be him."

Jaewon stares at him, seemingly a deer in the headlights, and Jun heads for the door, pulling it open. 

Dongho stares back at him, lips pursed in a frown and eyes narrowed, and Jun has to resist the intense urge to slam the door in his face.

"I have your idiot," he states instead, gesturing at Jaewon. "Please take him home before he ruins _more of my things_."

Dongho glares at him, and Jun raises his chin, meeting the elder's gaze.

There's a long moment where neither one moves.

Finally, Dongho sighs, pushing past Jun and heading for the couch. "Jaewon-ah."

"Dongho-hyung," Jaewon breathes, and Dongho nods, stopping in front of the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Dongho tosses Jaewon over his shoulder without a word and turns back to Jun, a vague expression of gratitude on his face. "Thanks, Jun."

"Don't do it again," Jun simply replies, and Jaewon raises his head, a blinding smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Jun-ssi!"

"...don't mention it."

Jun will ardently deny until the day he dies that the word "cute" popped into his mind when he saw Jaewon's smile, but the fact remains-

Inferno is absolutely adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then jaewon just kept coming back and jun couldn't make him leave
> 
> i don't actually ship this, but folks in the lit fic discord wanted a junjae fic so i delivered
> 
> ~~it was so hard to keep taehyuk out of this you have NO IDEA~~
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
